Total Drama: The Movie (Diamond's piece)
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: This mixes with Total Drama Return. Chris's rival finally wins ownership of Total Drama and it brings chaos to the contestants. But when Diamond and Kenji uncover a deadly secret it sends the cast on the run from the producers. Now trying to find Chris, Chef and Diamond these contestants have to dodge many things that ranges to psycho fans and police enforcement.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Here's the movie I'm talking about! Total Drama: The Movie!**

**Mike: This intertwines with Total Drama Return. Also some new things are revealed into it. Also, I don't have my personalities in this, yet.**

**Diamond: Also, some characters will have comebacks in the story so don't worry about some of the OC's in the story!**

**Odd: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except Lucifer, Max, Claw, Wolfclaw, Sukai, Nika, Kenji, Dorlina, SSG, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kirito: Enjoy**

* * *

"Chris McLean, I hear by remove your status of person owning Total Drama and its rights and give it to Damien Saki." The judge says as Chris and Chef's jaws drop. Right now they were fighting ownership of the show and Chris' rival won. Damien snickered as Puelor dropped her papers onto the ground.

"How can you give ownership to him with all the supporting evidence I gave to you about how he's evil?!" Puelor yelled.

"Well, the evidence can easily be proven false. I'm sorry young lady but you lost the case." The judge says and dismissed the court and leaves.

"Come on Chris, let's go." Chef says and leaves with a shocked Chris. A person who worked with Damien walked up to Puelor as she began to leave the place.

"Diamond Aozora, you're now forced onto the new season of Total Drama soon to be made." The person said as Puelor took the contract and paled.

"FUCK!"

* * *

Soon enough the new season of Total Drama was made and mostly all the contestants were forced on the show.

"Gosh! I hate Chris with his contracts!" Harold said as Diamond blew a whistle and caught everyone's attention.

"Well, I have a big announcement everyone! Chris has lost ownership of Total Drama and now someone I know very well has ownership." Diamond said as everyone gasped.

"Wouldn't the contract be null and void then?" Cameron asked as Diamond shook her head.

"He found a way around it. And his name is D-" She was cut off as a business man walked in.

"I'm Damien Saki, the new owner of Total Drama, nice to meet you all for this new season!" He said happily as Blaineley walked in.

"And I the main hostess of the season!" She said happily as Diamond glared at Damien. But the next two to walk in shocked Diamond.

"Nika and Kenji, what are you doing with him?" Diamond asked as Kenji looked at her sadly and Nika glared at Diamond.

"Well, my sister forced me on the show since she's co-host of the new season." Kenji said as Nika laughed at them.

"And, I'm Kevin, the person who keeps an eye on you when you're eliminated!" Kevin said as he walked in.

"Well, technically we will not compete without our agreement in this." Noah said as Damien gave a contract to Courtney. She soon drops it and gasps.

"It's perfect! There's not a single loophole in it that I can't find." She said in shock as all the contestants gasp.

"Now, let's get this show started now!" Damien yells at the contestants and they flinch at his tone of voice.

* * *

"That was it for the first episode of Total Drama Cyberspace!" Blaineley says as the camera turns off and Mike falls off a platform which he was supposed to stay on for the whole episode. Mostly all the contestants can sum up how they felt on the first day.

"It was painful!" Diamond complained on the phone to her boyfriend Odd. He sighed as he had his friend go through the contract but also he couldn't find any loopholes in it.

"Looks like you're going to have to find a way to deal with it Dia." He said back as a security guard took Diamond's phone and broke it, ending her call.

"You suck, you know that right?" She asked as Crystal took over and tried to beat up the security guard only to quickly lose and be stuck with the rest of the girls in the room where they all stayed.

"I wish Chris was host again." Courtney said and rubbed her black eye.

"Let's watch some T.V to get this day out of our minds." Anne Maria says as she turns it on only for bad news to strike.

"Late last night it was found out that former host Chris McLean has gone missing with another person named Chef Hachet. Call if you know the whereabouts of the two at this number." The announcer says as all the girls gasp. Soon they hear pounding from the room next door where the boys were staying at.

"Is it true about what I just heard?" You could hear Geoff's voice from the other side.

"Yeah, we got to get out of here." Bridgette said as no one noticed Diamond leaving the room by the air vent.

* * *

**Me: I think this was a bit rushed.**

**Mike: Yeah.**

**Diamond: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


	2. Escape!

**Me: Okay, this is a new update!**

**Odd: shinxshinx1595 doesn't own ANYTHING except for her stuff. Yeah, I got lazy to announce all the names!**

**Diamond hits him in the head**

**Diamond: Do it right!**

**Odd: shinxshinx1595 doesn't own ANYTHING except Lucifer, Max, Claw, Wolfclaw, Sukai, Nika, Kenji, Dorlina, SSG, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

Diamond was right now walking through the vents of the studio which the contestants were supposed to stay in. But she heard Damien and listened to his conversation and watched something unfold.

"Soon, with the radioactive waste on the show I can use it to make millions by selling some kind of formula to the other celebrities!" Damien said and laughed with Nika. Kenji was nowhere to be seen at the time.

"But what about Diamond, she does know about all you schemes and will figure out this one. She'll ruin your plan and you can easily get arrested for it." Nika said as Damien smiled.

"Don't worry about that. Diamond will be taken care of just like her father and mother." Damien said as Diamond's eyes widened. She hit the top of the vent and fell onto the floor. She winced at the light and glared at Nika when she saw Damien.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER AND FATHER?!" Diamond yelled out as the security guards stopped her from attacking Damien and Nika.

"Well, something that made them have to give you away." Damien said as Diamond growled. Something pierced her hand and Nika injected something into Diamond. Diamond's eyes rolled into her head as Damien laughed.

* * *

Diamond opened her eyes to look at the sky of her subconscious. She stood up and saw the worried faces on her personalities.

"What's wrong?" Diamond asked as Sora pointed behind her. She turned around and gasped when she saw Dorlina and Wolfclaw.

"How did you two get out?!" Diamond yelled only for Wolfclaw to shrink and become SSG. SSG walked over and hit Diamond in the head.

"Don't you get it? That thing that you had injected in you is trying to get rid of us!" SSG growled out as Diamond turned pale.

"I don't want you to go! What can I do to keep you?!" Diamond asked as Puelor whispered something in her ear. She nodded and closed her eyes and all the personalities disappeared.

* * *

Diamond glared at Damien as he chuckled.

"You got rid of my personalities!" Diamond yelled at Damien and he laughed at her.

"Well, now nothing will be able to help you anymore!" Damien said as Diamond struggled and kicked one of the guards in their kiwis. He yelped and Diamond flipped away.

"You forgot, when you got rid of my personalities they merged with me. I'll be going for some evidence to convict you and send you to prison!" Diamond said and laughed as Nika noticed her rainbow colored eyes.

"NOW!" Damien shouted and another guard caught Diamond. He hit her in the head with a baseball bat. She fell to the ground unconscious as Nika laughed.

"Take her somewhere so I won't have to see her ever again." Damien said as the guard dragged Diamond away. Kenji at the time was practicing his disguise skills for the next challenge of Total Drama Cyberspace and saw everything that happened.

'_Oh man, what should I do? I would save her but then I would get taken somewhere and not be able to do nothing. Wait! I can get some help from Diamond's friends!' _Kenji thought as he walked out and ditched his costume.

* * *

_**Next Day….**_

The next challenge on the show is a killer obstacle course. The girls and boys were on separate teams for the season.

"Wait, where's Diamond?" Zoey asked as the girls looked around and Nika walked over.

"Well, you see, Diamond, um, quit the show for another one!" Nika blurted out as both teams looked at her confused.

"Get back to the challenge!" Blaineley yelled out and the girls glared at her. Near by the boys were going through the challenge and Mike was going through the dart part of the challenge. One of the darts hit him in the neck and Mike fell on the ground. Brick and DJ got Mike out of the part of the challenge and soon the interns took Mike to the medical room. But no one noticed Mike's eyes as they glowed a rainbow color then turned back into the brown eyes they were supposed to be.

* * *

_**Later that day…**_

Kenji took the cast to one of the break rooms for the producers and broke the camera to talk to the cast freely. Mike was in a wheelchair cause of the effects of the poison filled dart.

"Ok, what Nika said was a lie. Damien and Nika got rid of Diamond and her personalities." Kenji said as most of the cast gasped.

"What did Diamond do to have Damien get rid of her?" Cameron asked as Kenji sighed.

"Well, she found out that Damien was selling radioactive waste products to the other celebrities and so they took her out somewhere. I didn't get caught so I actually thought and then I told you and some of Diamond's friends." Kenji said as security guards broke through the blocked doors with Damien.

"GET THEM!" Damien yelled as most of the cast screamed but Mike flipped out of his chair and his eyes were green.

"Go on without me! I'll handle this guy!" Mike said in a Spanish accent and started to attack the guards. The cast ran past the guards and Damien which Kenji led them outside the studio. They looked around and saw a plane.

"I'll drive!" Duncan yelled and the cast piled into the plane which was actually awesome inside. It came with lots of things. As the plane took off Mike ran out the studio with an army of guards on his tail. Zoey stuck out her hand as Mike jumped up to reach Zoey's hand. He barely missed and landed into a tree. He flipped on the trees and Duncan lowered the plane a bit. Mike grabbed onto Zoey's hand but a guard grabbed onto Mike's leg. His green eyes glared at the guard as he kicked him in the face. The guard landed in a pool full of eels and got shocked.

"Thanks Zoey!" Mike said as he got into the plane and Duncan made it fly off into the sky. The cast sighed as Mike's eyes turned brown and he looked around in confusion then shock.

* * *

_**During the escape, in Mike's mind**_

Mike looked around in his mind to see a lookalike of Diamond with silver eyes.

"Puelor, what are you doing here?" Mike asked as Sora walked over with Trinity and Crystal. Dorlina and SSG were behind the three.

"Well, what Kenji is saying is Damien got rid of Diamond. But what he didn't say is that Damien got rid of Chris and Chef. I was there when Damien got rights over Total Drama and I knew he was evil from the start." Puelor explained.

"Damien tried to get rid of us but we did something he never would have thought of. We actually became part of the needle that was injected into Diamond and that same needle was the one that hit you. So we came here, end of story." Sora finished as Mike looked around and noticed Mal's tower.

"What's Mal's tower doing here?" Mike asked as Crystal laughed.

"The reset button lies there remember?" She said as Mike laughed.

"Yeah, I must have forgotten." Mike said.

"Wait, who's in control?" Mike asked.

"C-Chien i-i-is." Trinity stuttered as SSG laughed and ran into the tower. Puelor ran after her and Mike looked at Sora in confusion.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN TO BREAK!" SSG yelled out as Mike paled.

"Is she planning to break the reset button?" Crystal whispered to Sora but Mike heard the answer.

"Yeah, I think she is going to." Sora said as Mike tried to run into the tower only to get pushed out as a explosion went off and consumed the tower. Mike opened his eyes and got helped off the ground by a lookalike of him with a fedora.

"Manitoba, Svetlana, Vito, Chester?! You're alive!" Mike cheered and yet said in shock as the personalities looked at each other in confusion and shock.

"How are we alive?" Vito asked as SSG giggled.

"I broke the button!" She said and spun around. Chester's eyes widened and he hit her with his cane.

"You idiot! Do you know what you just done?" He yelled at her as Mal laughed and Mike glared at him.

"I'm back from the dead!" He laughed only to get tackled by Sora. They kissed and a spree began. Crystal kissed Vito and Manitoba kissed Svetlana.

"Okay enough with the kissing, what is going on here?!" Chester yelled and the moment was stopped.

"Well, Diamond was taken somewhere by this evil dude named Damien. He tried to get rid of us but we got in here. Wolfclaw AKA SSG here broke the reset button and now you're all here." Crystal said as Chien came back into the mindscape.

"Okay Mike, you go and take control now!" Chien said as Mike gained control of his body and now all the personalities got bored.

"So, who wants to play poker?" Dorlina suggested as Chester smiled and pulled out some poker chips and shuffled the cards with ease, shocking all the personalities present.

* * *

**Me: I wouldn't want to battle Chester in poker. **

**Chester: Oh come on, I win every time with my experience in the game.  
Odd growls as Chester takes all the chips from him and wins Odd's money**

**Diamond: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


	3. Paris , France

**Me: Here's another episode of TDTM (DP)**

**Diamond: That means Total Drama: The Movie (Diamond's Piece)**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own anything except for Lucifer, Max, Kenji, Nika, SSG, Wolfclaw, Diamond and her personalities**

**Odd: Enjoy!**

* * *

Right now the contestants were looking around at the plane to know it better as Kenji began to fly the plane and Duncan fell asleep.

"So, where are we going?" Eva asked after beating Lightning in an arm wrestling game.

"Right now to France to find one of Diamond's friends." Kenji said as Mike nodded.

"Yeah, that Odd guy right?" Mike asked and Kenji nodded.

"We got to get him and other people Diamond knows. They will be able to prove Damien's guilty and get Chris ownership." Geoff said.

"LOOK AT THIS GUYS!" DJ yelled as some of the cast members ran in to see the television on with some shocking news.

"In further news the cast of the popular show called Total Drama has stolen something from the studios and are now on the run with a stolen airplane. The co-host of the show claims that the cast have kidnapped her brother also. While the new owner of the show, Damien Saki has a reward of the money of the show for the person or people who turn in the cast." The news woman says as Scott growls.

"Those evil lying dirtbags! They lie about us so they can capture us easily." Scott yells.

"Uh, guys! I think we have a problem!" Kenji calls out as the contestants run back over to see Kenji holding the speaker while looking at them.

"The people of Europe are suspicious of us! We need to cover up why we're here quick!" Kenji yelps out.

"Hello? Is the pilot of the plane landing in France there, or is this electrical controlled?" A woman asks from the other line.

"I got an idea! Let Manitoba talk to the nice lady while we figure something out." Mike says as Manitoba takes control and starts flirting with the lady.

* * *

Later on the cast land in France in one peace after Cameron used a security guard notice to get them landed but Manitoba was also yelled at by Jo and Eva for messing with the lady and being a sexist to her.

"Okay. We ditch the plane and go to find Odd." Cody explains before they leave the plane.

"But why?" Owen cries out in shock.

"Do you want to not get found?" Harold asks as the cast run out the plane and it explodes.

"IZZY?!" Everyone yells at her as she smiles.

* * *

Odd was walking in town with Ulrich and Yumi, teasing them on how they make a cute couple.

"Didn't you hear how the cast were wanted?" Ulrich asked as Odd nodded.

"Yeah, I hope Diamond's okay with that jerk Damien." Odd complained as Mike crashed into him.

"OW! Watch where you're going Mike! Wait, Mike?" Odd says in confusion as Mike nods and Zoey runs over to them.

"Well, we need your help to arrest Damien." Zoey quick explains as Odd blinks.

* * *

_**During this time, in Mike's mind**_

"Okay you ninnies! Who's ready to lose at poker again?!" Chester complains as all the personalities sat at a table. All the personalities lost to Chester, badly. Now they know not to challenge Chester in it ever again.

"Yo, how 'bout we play spades?" Vito suggests.

"Okay, who's on my team?" Chester asks as SSG raises her hand and giggles.

"Sure, I'll do it!"

"How 'bout who's on the Vito's team." Vito says as Sora rolls her eyes and Crystal raises her hand.

"Sure, I'll help you out ya' know!" Crystal says as Svetlana gets another pack of cards.

"Vho vants to play goldfish vith Svetlana?" Svetlana asks as the rest of the personalities play goldfish with her so they wouldn't have to get dragged into the epic battle of spades as Chester and SSG were winning.

* * *

_**Back outside the mind**_

Mike and Zoey quickly explained to Odd what happened and his reaction was not good. Ulrich and Yumi had to keep him from going to break someone's (*cough*Mike*cough*) arm. He was really mad right now.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go and find Chris and Chef!" Odd's personality did a complete 180 and he became happy again. Ulrich and Yumi went with the three as they traveled back to the rest of the cast.

* * *

_**During this time with the rest of the cast**_

Right now the rest of the crew was looking for a replacement for the plane. They had to act like different people as they browsed different stores for some type of transportation. Mike and Zoey arrived with Odd, Ulrich and Yumi as the cast lost hope.

"We can't find another ride." Owen said sadly as Odd gave a devious grin.

"I know where to get a jet." Odd said as the cast with his friends looked at him in shock.

"My relatives own an airport near here but I won't get one unless I get one thing." Odd said smugly.

"I want to drive the jet." Odd said as Duncan sighed.

"Fine."

"Now follow me!" Odd said only for Heather to get tazered by the French police force.

"GET THEM!" The leader yelled out as the cast made a break for it and Alejandro picked up Heather.

* * *

"We're just ruining our reputation here aren't we?" Gwen asked Trent as they turned off the radio after hearing the report on how they were sighted in France and how they kidnapped more kids. Odd high-fived Izzy for the job on how they stole the plane after the police force surrounded the place.

Let's just say Explosivo came and blew up some people with SSG and Odd. That was the funniest moment for the cast.

"Where are we going now?" Alejandro asked as Kenji looked at a map.

"We go to Japan!" Kenji said as Odd smiled and turned the plane upside down while he turned the plane to a different direction.

"ODD!"

* * *

**Odd: Okay, I'm awesome for doing that!**

**Mike: Review, PM, or vote on the poll before I kill him.  
He points at Odd**


	4. Australia, Manitoba's fail

**Me: Another chapter. NO SCHOOL FOR ME!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except Lucifer, Max, Wolfclaw, Kisu, Kenji, Nika, Diamond and her personalities**

**Odd and Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Later that night**_

The contestants were taking shifts for who was driving the jet. Right now it was Manitoba's turn driving the jet after Mike almost fell asleep. Right now the Australian was keeping an eye out for something suspicious while driving.

"Report confirmation, who are you Jet 90? You're near the Australian border. Failure to confirm who you are is to be shot down." A man said as Manitoba gulped.

"This is the captain of Jet 90, mate. Manitoba speaking and confirming." Manitoba said. There was an audible gasp from the other line.

"You're from the wanted cast! Prepare to be shot down!" The man said and cut communication. Manitoba paled as he put on the speaker.

"WAKE UP, MATES! WE GONNA BE SHOT DOWN BY AUSTRALIA!" Manitoba shouted as most of the cast freaked out from the new information. A missile was heading for the jet and Duncan took the controls from Manitoba and barley dodged it.

"EVACUTATE THE JET! WE SWIM TO SHORE!" Duncan yelled as he got the plane near the water and everyone jumped out. Odd was the last one after putting the jet on auto-pilot and saw the next missile. He jumped out as it exploded and landed in the water. Mike gained control as a police boat was coming for the contestants.

Kenji though wasn't giving up. He snuck on one of the boats and knocked the driver unconscious. He made the boat speed up the stop which sent the rest of the police force into the water. The contestants piled onto the boat and made it speed away.

* * *

_**Later that morning**_

After that confrontation more people helped out with the speakers. They dubbed the accident a Manitoba Hazard. So, Manitoba was banned from answering any more people.

"We landed in Australia, we have no more gas to continue with this ship." Ulrich said as Odd gasped and parked the boat before it hit another one.

"So, is there any of Diamond's friends here?" Noah asked as Kenji and Odd looked at each other then nodded.

"There's always Kisu." Odd said and Kenji nodded.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Leshawna said as the cast got off the boat and it exploded again. Duncan laughed as everyone glared at him.

* * *

_**Sometime later, after yelling at Duncan**_

The cast were right now in the fields as Manitoba took control to go capture a kangaroo. He actually succeeded and the cast were surprised. A boy, about 10 years old, with orange hair and brown eyes raced by and got into Manitoba's face.

"Why'd ya go and take my catch!" He yelled and Manitoba laughed.

"First come, first serve mate." Manitoba said back only for the boy to steal his hat. Mike gained control as the boy ran off. Mike sighed as the cast looked at the boy.

"That's Kisu." Kenji said as Odd nodded.

"Ugh, Manitoba wants me to go and get his hat back. I'll be right back Zoey." Mike said and Zoey nodded. Mike ran into the woods where Kisu went in with the kangaroo. Silence took the cast for a bit until they heard a kid scream and some twigs snapping. Mike came back with Kisu. Kisu was shivering and Mike had sticks in his hair with some lipstick smudges on his face. They both looked terrified as girly screams were heard.

"What's that?" Cody asked in suspicion as a mob of fangirls and fanboys was seen in the distance. Everyone paled as Jo was the first one to snap out of her shock.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" She called out and all the cast ran as if their life depended on it.

"Ooh, its some of my followers in the crowd!" Sierra squealed as Cody dragged her away from the mob.

* * *

_**Later that day, after escaping the 'fans'**_

The cast sighed in relief after sitting down for the first time in five hours. Kisu and Kenji were helped out by B and Mike as Owen was encouraged to keep on going by Noah and Courtney tricked him with food. They were right now hanging in an abandoned warehouse which Yumi took the chance to call Jermey and Aelita to gain some help.

"What do you mean you're with the cast of Total Drama right now?! Principle Delmas is searching for you guys." Jermey said as Ulrich sighed.

"We're going to be helping the cast to save Odd's girlfriend." Ulrich said as Odd blushed like crazy.

"She's not my girlfriend, yet." Odd said back as Ulrich laughed.

"Well, we're asking a favor of you to get more information about Damien." Yumi said.

"Ok, we'll try." Aelita said as she hung up.

The cast were right now explaining what happened to Kisu. Let's say the boy's expression when Kenji said they were on an adventure was priceless.

"YOU'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!? COUNT ME RIGHT IN MATE!" Kisu said happily as Justin had to keep himself from laughing at the boy's face.

* * *

_**Later that night, after Kisu joining the group**_

Now the contestants were going to steal another plane. Kisu lead them to another airport and Izzy easily got the keys before setting off an alarm.

"Opps!" Izzy said and laughed as Owen grabbed her and ran to the plane where the rest of the cast were waiting for them.

"Let's get this thing running! The alarm went off and the police are coming!" Kisu said and everyone got into the plane and it took off. The cast relaxed as Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, how can the police know where we're going all the time. Even when we were not in the plane or on a boat?" Noah asked as a high pitched sound went off. Mike looked and saw some type of bug on his leg and he squished it.

"When you were fighting off the guards back at the studio, they must have put that on you to listen in on us." Cameron said and looked at the video camera on it.

* * *

_**During that time, in Mike's mind**_

Right now the personalities were done playing goldfish and resorted to the card game of war. Sora was winning and Dorlina was battling against her. The game of spades was called a tie when the game was actually tied, Vito flipped over the table in anger and the game was over.

"Ugh, I'm so bored right now!" SSG said as she changed her hand into a paw then back into a hand.

"Why don't we play a different game?" Vito suggested yet again as all the personalities looked at him. By now Chester went to his room for a nap after winning a lot of money.

"I say we play a bit of actual war." Vito finished and everyone smiled except for Trinity while Max sat down in a chair after beating Lucifer in a game of blackjack.

"I-I w-wish t-to s-sit o-out." Trinity stuttered as Chien sighed.

"I guess I'll sit out with her to make the game even." Sukai said as the battlefield of war showed up.

"Okay, the team is split up so it's Mike's personalities versus Diamond's personalities!" Sukai said and became the announcer.

"The rules are no cheating and no taking other forts. Last persona standing wins it for their team!" Sukai said and blew a whistle which started the game.

* * *

**Me: Awesome ending! Who do you think's gonna win?**

**Kisu: Diamond's personalities (SSG, Puelor, Chien, Crystal, Sora, and Dorlina)**

**Kenji: Mike's personalities (Manitoba, Svetlana, Vito, Mal, Max, and Lucifer)**

**Nika: Or it could be a tie.**

**Diamond: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


	5. Arrival! Japan!

**Me: Here's another one!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except Lucifer, Max, Wolfclaw, Kisu, Kenji, Nika, Kumiko, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kisu: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Later that night, in the plane**_

Most of the contestants were sound asleep. Mike was also asleep so the Manitoba Hazard wouldn't happen again. But this time Kenji called this one close. The Japanese people were getting suspicious of them and were about to shoot them down until Kenji flew really close to the water.

* * *

_**Later on, the morning**_

"Finally!" Owen said and stretched as they landed near Japan. The cast were getting restless in there. During that time which Kadie and Sadie played I Spy. Needless to say Ezekiel almost clawed their faces off. They almost decided to throw Staci outside until they got to Japan.

"So, who are we going to find here?" Heather asked as Kisu nodded while eating some chocolate that he stole from Owen.

"Yup! Kumiko is here somewhere." Kisu said and bit into his chocolate.

* * *

_**Later that day, evening**_

The cast couldn't find any sign of Kumiko existing in Japan until Sora gained control and had some 'fun'.

"Run like the wind you scaredy cats!" Sora said and laughed as a girl who looked about thirteen with black hair and brown eyes kicked Sora in the shin, causing Mike to gain control to nurse the kick.

"Stop hurting my friends you mean person!" She yelled at him as Kisu and Kenji ran to her.

"Kumiko! It's you!" Kisu said as Kumiko smiled and looked at Kenji.

"Who are the other people?" She asked.

* * *

_**Later that day, night**_

Chills went down the cast members' spines as they walked back to the plane. A screech was heard and soon a bunch of squeals freaked out the cast.

"IT'S THEM, THE PEOPLE FROM TOTAL DRAMA!" They fans squealed as the cast ran for their life.

* * *

_**Later on that night, after another escape from the 'fans'**_

Let's just say, the Dakotazoid wreaked havoc on Japan and it was like some type of monster on T.V. The cast had to calm down Dakota and they ran to the plane and entered it. Soon the cast members began to take shifts again and sleep overcame most of the contestants.

* * *

_**Earlier that day, in Mike's mind**_

The battlefield was torn apart. Chester, Sukai and Trinity had their jaws dropped as they saw Sora and Lucifer both fall to the ground at the exact same time.

"Looks like the games a tie guys! Do you want to play again amigos?" Chien asked as everyone nodded and they began once more.

* * *

**Me: Okay, short chapter. **

**Diamond: You can always suggest games for the personalities to play! Just not electronic games because of Chester until he falls asleep.**

**Mike: Where will the cast go next? You can decide that when you review!**

**Kisu: Also the author may need some OC's that can be friends with Diamond to help them out to prove Damien guilty. Send them in if you want too!**

**Kumiko: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


	6. London! The drunken person

**Me: This has been good.**

**Kisu: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama except for Lucifer, Max, Kisu, Kenji, Kumiko, Nika, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kumiko: SHOUT OUT TO **_**That one Mudkip**_**! Thanks for adding Kisu to the story. **

**Kenji: Let's go! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

It has been awhile since the cast entered the plane. They were restless and tired from all the things they're hoping for. Like Damien getting arrested, finding Chris and Chef, getting Diamond back, and most of all, clearing they're names. Now they're wanted all around the worlds. Ransom has been following them for a while now.

"Well, get ready guys. We're heading to London." Kenji said and yawned as Kumiko and Kisu played a game with each other.

"Finally, we can get out of this stink hole, Owen's been farting up a storm back there!" Courtney said as Owen giggled.

"Sorry."

* * *

_**Later, at dawn….**_

Finally, the contestants have made it to London. They park somewhere and everyone runs out.

"Fresh air!" Odd said as Ulrich nodded.

"GET THEM!" A police officer yelled and all the contestants screamed. They ran from the London police but didn't know something as they ran. The cops just made the whole crew separate.

* * *

_**Later, with most of the cast**_

"Great, we're lost!" Cameron said and Cody nodded. Alejandro, Anne Maria, Beth, Brick, Cameron, Cody, Dakota, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Heather, Jo, Kadie and Sadie, Kenji, Lightning, Lindsay, Mr. Coconut, Owen, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Staci, Trent, and Zoey were present in the group.

"Oh man, we lost some people!" Owen freaked out.

"Let's make a list of who we lost." Cody said.

"We lost B, Bridgette, Courtney, Dawn, Geoff, Duncan, Justin, Leshawna, Mike, Noah, Tyler, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Kisu and Kumiko." Sierra said and made a note on her phone.

* * *

_**With the other crew members**_

B, Bridgette, Dawn, Courtney, Geoff, Justin, Leshawna, Noah, Tyler, Ulrich, Kumiko, Kisu and Yumi were panting for running so much.

"Where are we dudes?" Geoff asked and B shrugged.

"Were still in London, but we're not with the others." Yumi said.

"The best thing we can do right now is to find the others before the police find us." Noah said and they run off again to find the others.

* * *

_**With the rest of the group**_

Duncan, Mike, and Odd stop running and take a break.

"Where are we anyways?" Duncan asked and the other boys shrug and soon a giant beat could be heard.

"Oh yeah, a club is near us! Let's go party while we wait for the others!" Duncan cheered as Odd grinned.

"Sure, I'm in for it!" Odd said and both of them look at Mike.

"I'm not so sure about this guys. Maybe we should go and look for the others." Mike suggested and Odd rolled his eyes.

"Come on Mike, this is our only chance to be free for a bit." Odd said as Mike shook his head. Duncan walked over and ripped Mike's shirt off. He gasped and soon became Vito.

"Eh, yo, we going to party or what?" He asked and the three boys went to the club.

* * *

_**Later on, with the first group**_

"This is taking forever!" Kenji whined as Harold sighed.

"We're not going to make it." Harold said as they hear police sirens. The group hides behind a building only to see their plane being taken.

"We are so screwed!" Heather said as they hear a girly scream. They turn to see Kumiko with a grin. Some of the group returns and Noah sighs.

"We finally found you guys." He said as Zoey looked around.

"Where's Mike?" She asked and Scott shrugged.

"We haven't ran into him, Duncan, or Odd." Ulrich pointed out as Kisu sniffed the ground.

"This way mates! I can track them down with their scent!" Kisu said and they soon traveled off, now the sun was setting down on London as they began to search for the three boys.

* * *

_**Later that evening, near the club**_

Kisu pointed at the club and Courtney with Gwen gasped.

"This is where we found Duncan in World Tour!" Gwen said and the cast soon see Odd and Duncan get thrown out by a bodyguard. They high-five each other and laugh. Jo storms over and slaps them both and they stop to rub their cheeks.

"What was that for?" Odd asked.

"What did you do in there Odd?" Ulrich asked a different question and Duncan laughed again.

"We made a stink bomb and bombed the V.I.P room!" Duncan laughed out and Courtney slapped him.

"Is Mike in there?" Zoey asked and Odd pointed at Duncan.

"He made Vito come out!" Odd said and Duncan glared at him.

"Ok, we got to get Vito out of there." Cameron said only for Scott and Alejandro to go in. You hear some scuffling and soon Scott is launched out of there and Alejandro is dragging Vito out.

"Yo, you ruining the party." Vito slurred and Geoff started to laugh.

"Dudes been drinking." Geoff said and Vito hiccupped and gasped. Svetlana came out and kneed Duncan in his kiwis. Duncan let out a high pitched squeal and Svetlana giggled like crazy.

"Vyou owe me Vito!" She slurred and laughed as she ran off. Duncan laid on the ground in pain as Scott laughed. A few minutes of silence overcame the cast as you can hear Svetlana's laugh all through London.

"…Let's go get Mike." Zoey sighed and the cast ran after him.

* * *

_**At night, the chase after Mike**_

Jo and Eva were chasing Svetlana. She still had her graceful moves as she laughed and dodged them. Svetlana hiccupped and gasped. Manitoba came out and made a pile of ripped out concrete almost hit the girls. They both dodged it and Owen threw Kisu and he grabbed onto Manitoba.

"Snap out of it mate!" Kisu said and hit Manitoba on the head. Manitoba hiccupped and gasped. Chien came out and threw Kisu back at Owen.

"Never *hicupp* going to amigo!" He laughed and ran off only for Kenji to trip him. He hiccupped and gasped. Sora laughed as she made Kenji fall down a construction hole. She laughed and ran off as Cameron and Zoey chased her.

"Why is Mike changing his personalities so quick?" Zoey asked.

"Well, when Mike or his personas hiccup then Mike may gasp, setting off a trigger for his and Diamond's personas to take over him." Cameron said as Crystal laughed and hiccupped. She gasped and Mike took control.

"Ow! My aching head." Mike moaned as he received the hangover moment.

"Well, at least we got Mike back." Cameron said.

"But you're not going to escape from me!" Alejandro's brother, Jose said and came with the police. The cast gasp as Alejandro glares at his brother.

"Why are you turning me in brother?" Alejandro asked and Jose rolled his eyes.

"For the money of course, now get them!" Jose said and the police were about to charge until they heard a hiccup and a giant net fell on all of them.

"Whoops!" Mal said and hiccupped. He gasped and Mike gained control again.

"You better run!" Jose said only for the cast to run.

* * *

_**Later on, the middle of the night**_

The cast were tired after their encounter with Jose and the cops. Mike gasped and became Chester.

"Darn kids these days, taking places to own. In my day I owned a library here and read many books!" Chester complained as Kumiko face palmed.

"Chester owns a library here!" She said and the cast look at Chester in shock.

"Your darn right I do! In my day I was famous for my library. I sometimes take control of Mike to look at my library and keep it from dust!" He rambled as Sierra pulled up a map.

"He's right! There's a library nearby that is only open when the owner is there. We can stay there for the night and plan what to do next after that!" She said as the cast cheer and head to the library.

* * *

_**With the personalities, after the cast arrived at the library and fell asleep**_

"Another war lost!" Both Dorlina and Lucifer pout.

"How 'bout some Monopoly?" Vito asked and the crew nodded.

"I CALL THE HAT!" Manitoba shouted before the crew could reach the table.

* * *

**Me: Ending was great**

**Mal: Never have Vito take you to a club, kids.**

**Kisu slaps Mal and he growls. They both glare at each other as Diamond sighs.**

**Diamond: Review, PM, or-**

**Kenji: THERE'S A NEW POLL OUT, GO AND VOTE!**


	7. Goodbye London!

**Me: Here ya go!**

**Kisu: SHOUT OUT TO **_**Totaldramafan102**_**! That's for your OC's coming in soon!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except for Lucifer, Max, Kisu, Kumiko, Kenji, Nika, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kumiko: ENJOY!**

* * *

_**In the morning**_

All the contestants wake up happily only for someone to burst into the library with a book. Mike was asleep on the counter soon but woke up when the figure dropped some books onto the counter.

"Wha?" Mike asked in confusion.

"I would like to return this Chester. I'm ready to get some more books!" A girl with dirty blond hair that reaches her waist, brown eyes, a grey shirt with a purple star in the middle of it, black pants and grey shoes with purple laces.

"Wait, who are you again?" Mike asked and acted like Chester.

"I'm Tina remember? The girl that comes with Kari." Tina said as Mike blinked as a girl with brown short hair, a black lawyer jacket with a pink shirt, black pants and shoes, and pink earrings.

"Sorry, Trucy took over Tina and ran ahead of me Chester." Kari said as Tina laughed and Mike looked to see the other contestants hiding from the two except for Kisu, Kenji and Kumiko. They were writing out a map and Kisu spotted Kari.

"G'day Kari! Haven't seen you in a while Shelia!" Kisu said and ran over to Kari and Tina smiled.

"Hey Kisu! Where's Diamond at? If you were here and Diamond wasn't then you're going to get in trouble with her later." Tina said as Mike looked at the books.

"Diamond's been taken somewhere by Damien, mates. Me and some of my friends are trying to get other friends of Diamond to help get Damien arrested." Kisu said and pointed at Kumiko and Kenji then at Mike.

"Woah, taking the old man Chester with ya? No wonder I haven't seen him open his library in a while." Kari said and Kisu shook his head.

"Tina you have MPD. Meet Mike, the original out of his MPD. Chester is just one of his personalities mates." Kisu said and Mike laughed as Tina looked at him then back at Kisu.

"Wait, he's from the Total Drama cast who are wanted right? Then why are you with those guys?" Tina said and Kumiko ran to Kisu.

"Well, they're friends of Diamond and know Damien's secret. Are you two going to join us to defeat Damien or what?" She asked and Tina laughed.

"Sure, me and Kari will help for sure." Tina said and Kenji motioned for the rest of the cast to come out. They did and Kari sighed.

"You're going to need a lawyer, I'll be able to help." She said and Mike gasped.

"Hello Kari, I'm Puelor. Remember me? I used to be in Diamond but Damien made her lose me and the others and we went into Mike's mind. I am a lawyer but you need more training. I will be able to help you." Puelor said and Kari nodded.

"Wait, where are we going to go next?" Gwen asked and Kumiko giggles.

"We're going to Ireland to get Dan!" Kumiko cheers and Kenji hits her on the head with a rolled up magazine.

"How are we going to get there? We lost the plane remember?" Kenji reminded her and Tina smiled.

"I think we have some type of transportation, the train!" Kari said and the cast cheered.

* * *

_**Later on, the train's escape**_

Kari and Kenji high-fived each other as the train stopped and the cast began to board it. A 'BANG' noise was heard and a bullet shaped hole was near the door which Odd was about to enter. He turned around to see the police and Jose running towards them.

"MAKE THE TRAIN GO!" Odd shouted and ran onto the train as girly screams were heard.

"IT'S THE CAST OF TOTAL DRAMA ON A TRAIN!" Fans screamed as the train began to dash off and start its journey to Ireland.

* * *

**Me: That was a good ending.**

**Kenji: REVIEW, PM, OR VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**Sora: Or else Damien will have you arrested**

**Damien laughs as Diamond looks at the readers**

**Diamond: I will be in next chapter, with **_**That one Mudkip**_**'s OC from her stories. She's called Crystal and it will get confusing.**

**Kisu: So **_**Mudkip**_** allowed the author to use Crystal's nickname.**

**Mike: And Crystal is from **_**That one Mudkip**_**'s featured story called ****So we Meet Yet Again**

**Kumiko: The story is really great and has a guest appearance of Kisu in it for a bit! Go and read it!**


	8. Meet Dan and Crystal (Pit)

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except for Lucifer, Max, Kumiko, Kisu, Kenji, Nika, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kisu: **_**That one Mudkip**_** and **_**the unknown uploader**_**, you get a shout out! Your OC's are added in the chapter!**

**Diamond: Enjoy**

* * *

_**On the other side of the world**_

"Where am I? Who am I? What's going on?" Diamond asked herself as she looked around and saw the thick covering of a forest. Diamond stood up and started to walk around as memories pounced into her head.

'_Heads up Diamond!' A lookalike of her called out but she had purple hair and violet eyes. Diamond stood up and caught the ball._

'_Got it Crystal! Coming at ya Puelor and Sora!' Diamond called out and threw the ball to the other personas with silver and red hair and eyes. The silver one caught the ball and the red one giggled._

'_Look out Chien! Catch the ball for Trinity!' The red one said as the ball headed for the blue one. The green one was about to catch the ball but the white one caught it._

'_Sukai? Why did you steal the ball from me?' The green one pouted as a black one chuckled and the orange one rolled her eyes._

Diamond gasped as the memories stopped and she crashed into a tree.

"That hurt!" She yelped out and held her head in pain as she exited the woods with ease. She soon entered a town and looked around for a bit. But soon she crashed into a girl with a blue hat with messy dark blue bangs poking out of them, black hair flowing all the way to the back, dark brown almond shaped eyes, and a navy blue tee with baggy jeans and grey sneakers.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked as Diamond nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine ya' know. I'm Diamond by the way." Diamond said.

"I'm Crystal." Crystal said only for Diamond to hold her head in pain.

"Seriously, are you ok?" Crystal asked and Diamond nodded.

"Yeah. I think I have amnesia though, I can only remember my name. Your name seems familiar though." Diamond said.

"Why don't you call me Pit?" Crystal asked.

"Ok then Pit."

* * *

_**Back to the cast, after getting off the train in Ireland**_

"KISU COME BACK HERE!" Kenji called out as Kisu ran into town. Soon enough Kisu came out with a guy that had spiky brown hair, blue eyes, freckles and a metal 'D' on his forehead.

"This is Dan Eastpak, one of Diamond's mates!" Kisu chirped only to get hit in the head by Odd.

"That's what you get for running off." Odd said and Kari laughed with Kumiko.

"Well, as Kisu said I'm Dan. The place I think we should head to next is to India." Dan suggested and Tina nodded.

"I think so also. Maybe we can somehow solve this problem that we have. We need to find Chris and Chef first and learned what happened to them, we can try to find Diamond also." Tina said and Noah coughed.

"Ok, here's the plan…

* * *

_**Later on, at night**_

Cody was humming the 'Mission Impossible' tune as he and Sierra were breaking into the airport. Harold broke the window on accident to open the door and the alarm went off.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The cops yelled only for Kisu to do the cutest and funniest thing the world, the puppy dog face. The cops stopped and looked at Kisu in awe as the rest of the cast ran with the keys to the jet. Kisu stopped once he received the signal from Kadie and Sadie and ran out as the police stood there.

"WAIT? WHERE DID THEY GO?!" The police force yelled out as they ran around looking for the cast.

* * *

**Me: Okay, I need more OC's…**

**Mike: Review, PM, or vote on the new poll!**

**Diamond: The personalities are quite busy in the biggest game of war for others information.**


	9. India Chef

**Me: WRITERS BLOCK! I HATE YOU BADLY! Oh, shout out to **_**ZokeForever101 **_**for the OC coming in later!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except for Lucifer, Max, Kumiko, Kisu, Kenji, Nika, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Later that day, with the cast**_

Right now they just got out of the plane and are now walking around the empty streets of India. But a giant 'YA' KNOW' caught their attention.

"Diamond, is that you?" Odd shouted as a blond boy with a headband, whisker shaped birthmarks, and cerulean eyes lifted Odd by the shirt.

"Nope, it's Naruto, good buddy!" Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze said to Odd and dropped him on the ground. Odd yelped and hit the ground painfully as Kisu climbed onto Naruto and smiled as Naruto smiled.

"Kisu! I've got to take you to this awesome chef! He can make really great food, especially ramen!" Naruto said and Kisu drooled.

"GREAT MATE!" Kisu said as Kenji swetdropped and looked at the confused cast.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze everyone." Dan said as Naruto and Kisu ran off like crazed people.

"I think we need to follow them." Kumiko said and Cameron nodded.

"Agreed!" All shout and charge after the two.

* * *

_**Later on that day**_

Soon enough the cast were dragged into a restaurant for some nice food with the blond ninja and the ten year old Aussie.

"Finally! I can't wait to dig in!" Kisu said with Naruto as they ate some ramen. Odd's eyes watered up and he started to eat as well. Soon everyone was eating and none were paying attention to the total of the bill.

Mike though got done early than the rest and went to look around. But he saw someone that shocked him.

"Chef Hatchet? What are you doing here?" Mike asked the cook and he shrugged.

"I work here to earn some money. Who are you anyways?" Chef asked as Mike gulped.

"I'm Ekim Htims **(1)**!" Mike said as Chef rolled his eyes and went back to cooking.

Mike though soon ran to the still eating cast in shock. They looked at him curiously.

"Chef is in this building and he has no memory."

**Me: Pretty short.**

**Kisu: REVIEW  
Odd: PM  
Kumiko: OR VOTE ON THE POLL FOR WHO SHOULD WIN TDR!**

**Mike: The number meant Mike Smith spelt backwards...**


	10. Hello Bayleigh and Welcome Back!

**Me: Great chapter! Let's get going with it! Also, shout out to **_**ZokeForever101 **_**for the use of her OC in this chapter! And another shout out to **_**the unknown uploader **_**for the game suggestion, I almost forgot about their game of Monopoly!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except for Lucifer, Max, Kumiko, Kisu, Kenji, Nika, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kisu: Enjoy mates!**

* * *

_**Later that time, across the world**_

Diamond and Pit (Crystal) were right now walking around. Pit was showing Diamond around town for a bit to see if Diamond could gain part of her memory back. Though someone bumped into Pit. She had dark brown hair with light brown highlights, hazel almond shaped eyes, a purple striped strapless top, blue skinny jeans, black converses and two bracelets on her right wrist.

"Oh, hey Crystal!" The girl said only for Pit to talk to her in private.

"Call me Pit while this girl is around. She has amnesia and I'm trying to see if I can get her memory back. Okay, Bayleigh?" Pit said to Bayleigh and she nodded. They turned back to see that Diamond wondered off.

"We better find her before she does something." Pit said and Bayleigh nodded.

* * *

_**In Mike's mind **_**(FINALLY!)**

We soon see Svetlana prancing around as mostly all the other personalities muttered under their breaths. Svetlana won Monopoly and Puelor was put as banker so Mal didn't steal the money, Dorlina wouldn't cheat and Puelor wouldn't actually play the game and win.

"Let's play a different game." Crystal said and everyone nodded.

"How 'bout a game of Clue? But Puelor can't play because she'll easily win the game." SSG said and most of the personalities agreed.

"Well, let's get playing!" Mal said as Chien put the game out and set it up.

* * *

_**Back with the cast**_

Cameron sighed as they all sat in the plane. Right now they were planning how to get Chef to regain his memory.

"How about we drop a boulder on his head?" Odd suggested only for Ulrich to hit him in the head.

"We don't want him to lose his memory again!" Ulrich yelled at him and Izzy clapped.

"Great plan!" Izzy said and pointed to Odd. She whispered something into Noah's ear and he smirked. Noah told Cameron and the bubble boy sighed.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do Odd…

* * *

_**Later, back at the restaurant**_

Odd bounced up and down as he quickly ate his food. He went into the kitchen with a big boulder and dropped it on Chef.

"Are you for sure this was Izzy's plan, I swore it was mine."Odd trailed off as Chef tried to throw the boulder at him.

"Darn crazy kids, just like in Total Drama! Working with Chris. Wait, where's Chris, and where am I?" Chef asked as Odd sighed in relief and begun to explain what had happened.

* * *

**Me: Ran out of ideas in the chapter.**

**Kumiko: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


	11. The Trip!

**Shinx: The hiatus is gone now! Total Drama Return is now finished so I can continue on this with my new story called I Didn't Do It!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own anything except Lucifer, Max, Kisu, Kenji, Kumiko, Nika, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Back with the cast, after Odd explained to Chef**_

"So what's the plan now?" Chef asked the cast as Dan hummed and randomly pulled out a giant map of the world.

"If Naruto's calculations are correct then Chris would be in Scotland!" Dan said and Ulrich slapped in upside the head.

"We were just in Ireland, near Scotland!" Yumi pointed out and Kari face palmed. Tina had to hold the urge from hurting Dan for it while Cameron pulled out something and gave it to Odd, Ulrich and Yumi.

"This will come in handy when we have another police encounter or some giant fan girl or boy crowd come." Cameron said and the three put them away and the whole cast piled up in the plane with Chef and they soon headed off to Scotland.

* * *

_**With Pit and Bayleigh**_

"Are you sure she went this way?" Pit asked and Bayleigh nodded. They soon traveled down the street in search for Diamond and soon came up to her looking at a dictionary.

"What'cha looking for?" Bayleigh asked and Diamond pointed to the word Chien. It turns out that was English to French dictionary.

"This word seems really familiar to me." Diamond said and Pit giggled.

"That means dog in French." Pit said. (**A/N: *wink* you know what that is)**

"Maybe you have a dog or something. Now let's go and play some games!" Bayleigh brushed it off and dragged Diamond with her and the three traveled off.

* * *

_**With the personalities**_

Mal laughed as the others grumbled under their breaths. Turns out that Mal was really good at Clue and beat the game with ease.

"So what are we gonna play next? The old man fell asleep." Dorlina pointed out and the other snuck away to a video game room.

"Let's play some Call of Duty!" Vito said and some of the boys and girls agreed and began to play while the others watched.

* * *

**Shinx: Short chapters are not very fun.**

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	12. The Race To Canada Part 1

**Shinx: This is half of the conclusion to TDTM!**

**Kisu: Shout out to _Totaldramafan102 _for the ideas!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except for Lucifer, Max, Kisu, Kumiko, Kenji, Nika, Claire, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**In the plane, the arrival in Scotland**_

Odd walked around and bumped right into Chris. He was working at a hot dog stand and Odd had to keep himself from laughing. Kisu dropped a big boulder on his head and he got up to see what he was doing and freaked out.

"I was working at a hot dog stand?! This is soo not right!" Chris hissed out and Odd couldn't help but to start to laugh.

"Well this is what happened while you had lost your memory…." Kisu begun to explain to Chris what happened.

* * *

_**Later on**_

Kumiko squealed when she saw a girl with purple hair and brown eyes.

"Claire, it's me Kumiko!" Kumiko called out to Claire and she walked over to the cast.

"Guys this is Claire, the OCD French girl." Kumiko said and Claire's eye twitched.

* * *

_**The cast comes together and is on the plane**_

"Are you sure this is very safe?" Dawn asked and Noah nodded. Dawn then focused her powers and cleared the sky and the plane was able to fly faster. She smiled and hugged Noah and he blushed.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" The police shouted from their jet and the others gulped.

"How did they find us that fast?" Gwen asked as they heard a yelp and soon saw Odd being held by Claire and the jet was going out of control.

"CLAIRE BETRAYED US!" Odd managed to say before he was pushed into Ulrich and Yumi. Dan lunged himself at Claire but Naruto did the same and they crashed into each other. Claire took the keys from the jet and got out. Mike gasped and Crystal took control and tried to go after Claire but was tranquilized by the police. He fell into the water and the plane began to swirl out of control and soon lost all power and landed in the water.

"Look, land!" Cody said and the cast reached land but the police were waiting for them there.

"Give up, you're surrounded!" They called and the cast gulped. The police charged at them and soon one punched Tina in the face on accident. She gasped and she growled.

"Thorn is ready to pounce on you idiots!" Thorn growled out and started to fight the police. Soon enough the others start to fight. Naruto, Dan, Tina (Thorn), Kari, Odd, Kumiko, Kisu, and Kenji escaped but the others weren't so lucky and got arrested. The others ran off but the police didn't take notice because of Izzy and Sierra's rage on them.

* * *

_**Later on with the eight**_

Tina finally gained control as the eight walked around in Mexico. They wondered how their friends and the cast were doing until they reached a river bank and saw Mike's unconscious body on the side.

"Are you ok Mike?" Kumiko asked in worry and woke up Mike. He pulled out the dart that was still in his shoulder and tried to stand up but couldn't. Naruto and Kenji helped him up and he fell asleep again.

"What are we going to do?!" Odd shouted and kicked a rock into the water.

"What do you mean mate?" Kisu asked.

"Don't you see? Naruto is a ninja that can't use his skills unless pressured, I'm a special warrior only in some situations, you're a ten year old Aussie, Kumiko's a Japanese flower girl, Dan is some alphabet head, we got two MPD people, one is unconscious right now while the other is half asleep, Kari is a lawyer apprentice, and we also have some animal guy who acts like a clown!" Odd said back and crossed his arms.

"We have no way to go against the police or anyone for that matter!" Odd said and began to walk off.

* * *

_**With the three girls**_

"Where are we going?" Diamond asked as Bayleigh dragged her down the riverside with Pit.

"I heard some commotion here, we're going to check it out!" Pit said and Diamond got out of their grip and ran forward.

"Race ya there!" Diamond said only to crash right into Odd. They both held their head in pain as Mike quickly woke up and held his head in pain. Diamond stood up and held her head in pain the same way. Her eyes flashed different colors and became rainbow for a few seconds but became yellow again.

"Ow my head, wait Odd?" Diamond asked and Mike blinked.

"Yes! Yes! I got my memories back! I got them back Bayleigh and Pit!" Diamond said to the two girls that caught up with her. They smiled and high-fived each other.

"Ok guys this is Bayleigh and Crystal but you can call her Pit. Also Pit and Bayleigh, I have multiple personalities" Diamond said and blinked. She stopped and frowned.

"Yeah, so what happened to the others?"

* * *

**Shinx: Yeah. There's half of the two part chapter.**

**Kumiko: Next time: The race to Canada! Diamond's miracle hour!**

**Kisu: Review or PM!**


	13. The Race To Canada Part 2 Original End

**Shinx: Okay, here's the finale of Total Drama The Movie (Diamond's Piece)!**

**Kisu: A really special shout out to _Guest!_ I probably will make that as an alternative ending for ya! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except Lucifer, Max, Kenji, Nika, Claire, Kumiko, Kisu, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

"What happened to the others?" Diamond repeated her question and Kisu sighed.

"The police finally got them. We're lucky that we escaped, that's for sure Sheila." Kisu said and Diamond sighed.

"Ok, Puelor has a plan but we need to make it to Canada quickly." Diamond said and Odd growled.

"Like I said, we have nothing to combat against them. We don't have a ride either!" Odd complained and Naruto chuckled.

"If you don't mind toads I have a solution." Naruto said as everyone shrugged and he did some hand signs. He bit his finger and slammed his palms onto the ground and soon he was standing on a giant toad. Everyone paled as Naruto smirked.

"Who's ready to get on the chief toad?" Naruto shouted and the others sighed.

* * *

_**With the cast**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY LAWYERS WON'T HELP ME?!" Courtney's yell echoed inside the prison where the cast were located at.

"I'm sorry Miss C. I. T. but your lawyers said they can't help in this fight since they're working on a different case." The police woman said and Courtney snapped. Soon she was put in her cell after getting tazered.

"What are we gonna do?" Chris asked and Cameron pondered.

"Well, who was your original lawyer in the first case?" Noah asked.

"Diamond's persona Puelor represented us." Chef said and the others sighed.

"Wait! Cameron what does that stuff do? Remember the thing you gave us?" Ulrich asked and Cameron snapped his fingers.

"When you and your friends all hit the button it will unlock your mental forms. Odd was telling me about some of his imaginary forms so I built that for the three of you." Cameron said and Ulrich sighed.

* * *

_**Back with the now eleven, on the hopping toad**_

"I'm gonna barf." Dan said and the girls agreed except for Diamond.

"We got just about an hour before we get there. Let's just hope there are no interruptions that come." Naruto said and Odd's eye twitched when he heard something.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Claire and Nika yelled while they flew on jetpacks. Odd had to be held back by Bayleigh and Pit so he wouldn't jump of the toad and break the two's jetpacks.

"Why are you after us?!" Pit yelled as the two landed on the toad and threw off the jetpacks.

"Because I want my revenge on Diamond!" Nika said and tackled Diamond.

"I'M NOT OCD!" Claire shouted and soon tackled Odd. Naruto had to stay in place or else the toad would disappear and everyone would fall to their untimely demise.

"Okay, you're not OCD! Now will you please get off of me?" Odd said and Claire sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Good, I'll get off of you now." Claire said and Kenji had to hold back a chuckle.

"What is your problem?! What did I do that you want revenge for?!" Diamond shouted and threw Nika off.

"It's because you're the one who always gets the attention! Even you got more attention from my twin brother than I do so you should just die!" Nika yelled and Diamond's eyes widened.

"I didn't know that at all Nika! You got to believe me! I didn't want the attention at all!" Diamond said and Kenji jumped onto Nika.

"Sis! You should know I always pay attention to you! You're my twin sister for pete sakes!" Kenji stated and Nika gasped. She fell onto the ground and her brother started to comfort her for all the things she had done.

* * *

_**About 55 minutes later, in the court**_

"Chris McLean, your and the cast of Total Drama have been charged with assault, kidnapping, and for stealing from Damien Saki. You have no representative at all so if you don't get one in the next five minutes then the court will have to easily find you guilty and you'll be sentenced to prison for life." The judge said as the cast gulped.

"WAIT! PUELOR AOZORA READY TO PRESENT MY CLIENTS!" Puelor shouted and ran in with the rest of the crew. The audience gasped and Damien growled when he saw Claire and Nika with them.

"I have many witnesses to include, many supporting evidence that Damien Saki is a fraud and is trying to frame the others for multiple attempts." Puelor said and pointed to the others with her.

"Fine, I'll allow testimony." The judge said and Damien gulped.

"Now Mr. Della Robbia will you tell the court your story." The judge asked and Odd nodded.

"Well I was told by my best friends that my friend Diamond Aozora went missing after being on set with the crew, soon after I was encountered by the police and was supposed to be arrested for some reason but they just tried to do that with no support of what I did!" Odd slammed his fists on the counter.

"No further questions your honor." Puelor said and Damien's lawyer went up.

"I would like to ask about why you're supposed to be arrested." The lawyer asked and Odd gulped.

"Because I went with the cast." Odd said and the lawyer snapped his fingers.

"This breaker of law went with the cast that was wanted for many reasons!" The lawyer shouted and the jury gasped.

"No more questions your honor." The lawyer finished.

* * *

Puelor drank some water and rubbed her temples as Kari went up for her as her apprentice. She glanced at Damien and saw a smirk on his face and she grimaced.

"What are we going to do?!" Mike hissed and held his head.

"I don't know Michael. I don't have anything to go against his lawyer. He just bounces back the question of should they be arrested and now this time including us." Puelor said back and had to hold Crystal back so she wouldn't come out.

"I've got an idea! Call up Damien this time instead of us and tell of the things of which he did to you and us." Kenji said and Puelor snapped her fingers and smirked.

"OBJECTION!" Damien's lawyer called out and the judge overruled it. Dan high-fived Kari as they sat down and Tina was getting impatient.

"I like to call up Damien Saki to the stand." Puelor said and the others glanced at Damien as he got up.

"Now Mr. Saki I wish to know what you did to my client Chris McLean, his co-host Chef Hatchet and my original persona Diamond Aozora." Puelor said and Damien acted stupid and held his wrist tightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about when Diamond Aozora found out about your little secret with the toxic mutation sold in those bottles. You're mutating those poor celebrities and I've got Kenji Akana and Nika Buru to agree with my statement since they were both witnesses in the action!" Puelor said and Damien growled. He stood up and glared at Puelor then laughed like a maniac.

"Yeah ok, I confess that I did that. I made Diamond Aozora lose her memories. I made Chef and Chris go away so they wouldn't tell about it either. Blaineley even witnessed what happened so you could count her in the act also. I also made Sol and Tsunami Aozora take in the Aozora child since I dealt with her real parents for good. But now that I said that I can begin world domination!" Damien laughed out as roars were heard and mutated celebrities busted into the courtroom. Blaineley was one of the celebrities and so was Josh.

"CALL OF THOSE MUTANTS! GUARDS, ARREST THAT MAN!" The judge yelled out but the mutant smacked him away. Naruto jumped on one of the beasts and started to attack him as Dakota became the Dakotazoid and mutated Ezekiel attacked. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi hit the button at once and Yumi gained metal fans and sliced at one of the mutants, Ulrich gained two kantanas and started to slice at one and Odd gained two gauntlets and shot at another beast.

"GO ON EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The jury screamed out in panic and most of the cast followed them out. Chef shot with his meatball bazooka and Zoey shot an arrow. Mike became Svetlana and soon made one of the mutants fall onto the ground in pain.

'_How am I supposed to beat them?' _Diamond thought to her personalities and gained control.

'_Try to use my powers, all of our powers and take out Damien. Then if the leader will fall the rest will fall also.' _SSG responded and Diamond's eyes glowed rainbow then turned brown.

"NARUTO! ODD! MIKE! EVERYONE CLEAR A PATH FOR ME!" Diamond called out and soon Naruto summoned more toads to attack while Lucifer scared some others with fire. Odd shot at their feet with his arrow gauntlets and Kisu had Kumiko help him make one fall with his rope.

Kenji made a bird call and soon birds attacked one with his pet parrot Moon in the lead. Nika followed suit and different kinds of animals attacked with the birds. Dan attacked with Bayleigh and Pit while Tina turned into Trucy and ran around while punching people in the face when she became Thorn. Kari smacked a mutant in the face with a book and Claire randomly pulled out two guns and shot around.

"DIAMOND'S SPECIAL ATTACK! COMBANATION MOVE! FALLING STAR!" Diamond called out and tackled Damien right to the ground with a punch to the face. He screamed in pain as Diamond's eyes became yellow again and the punch buried him under ground.

"That's what you get for messing with me and my friends." Diamond said and the others nodded with her. They heard coughing and soon the judge came back slowly with the help of guards.

Chris McLean, I hereby give your full rights and ownership of Total Drama again." The judge said and the others cheered.

"PARTAY IN THE STUDIO!" Geoff shouted and the whole group soon ran back to the studio where they could be happy for getting what they loved back…

* * *

**Shinx: There's the ending of the story. Yeah, I feel great that its finally done. I lost my original ending on the computer so I had to type this up.**

**Mike: Review or PM!**

**Diamond: Stay tuned for a alternative ending for a special review that happened...**


	14. Author Note

**Note: If you read this one... they're all the same.**

**It's Shinx here! And I'm giving a huge message on ALL my stories, updated or not. The problem is about this 'OC hate' that's going around. So many people writing Total Drama fan-fics are getting a tad bit hated on for making Original Characters. They say that it ruins the whole story altogether and is just a waste of space. OC's are created from the imagination of all of us, we all had our fantasies about things which are OC's do for us in the stories we write. The OC's get hated on, like they're nothing and should die. This is causing a crisis about OC's altogether and which one of the fellow authors here called _That one Mudkip_ felt hurt about the whole thing. I can sympathize with that. Because of it I was at first going to give up I Didn't Do It because of the OC's characters and which I got a really hurtful Personal Message about the story, I'm not naming who did it. But I put the story on hiatus early last month but I've recovered to see this happening! Can't we just get along here!? If you hate OC's fine, just keep those reviews to yourself. The authors who work hard to write stories for you read the stories but complain about the OC's. We all had a 'What if' in our lives and wish to write stories that can continue it. But I don't hate on anyone so I'm not listing names... which are ALOT! But I might give up on this whole Total Drama stories if this doesn't stop. We, the authors who write with OC's need to team up to fight back! First Total Drama, then the other stuff can get affected by this also! We need to unite! But some very loyal and great people to mention...**

**_Totaldramafan102_: Your awesome! You got ideas that would make great stories with your OC's. We make the best PM stories! And we can somehow make it seem the OC's are great. Your loyal with my stories and I thank you for that with those ideas you gave!**

**_Guest_: In the story of My Multiple Struggles, you we're awesome trying to keep up and it was great to hear your responses.**

**_That one Mudkip_: Crystal, Josh and Angie were the best! I can't wait for the new stories. I hope we can get those haters to see their wrong somehow and get you to be comfortable with writing TD stories again.**

**_The unknown uploader_: Your a loyal fan alright! I love your stories and I'm sorry about that story with All-Stars with that review. Don't give up! You'll make it! Dan is a great OC and don't be affected by this predicament.**

**_ZokeForever101_: Your stories are also amazing! Your determined to finish them and update which keeps you strong with the stories and your OC's Bayleigh and Haley. I hope your also not affected by this.**

**_Ponythekidrs_: An cool author indeed, we keep our secrets shared. Your OC is crazy... and I love it! Krystal is a really great OC and I'm hoping your not affected with this at all. Keep going with that story of yours!**

**_TDSuperFan_: We may not have talked that much... but your also awesome with your OC's! It's really cool that you like my stories and my OC's and I like yours also!**

**_The people of Music In My Soul_: Your OC's were the best! If it wasn't a contest and if I hadn't have given up on it all of your OC's would have won it!**

**_S (with Reshigirl):_ I haven't heard from you in awhile but your the coolest guest! You've been reviewing and it's really awesome! I hope we can PM someday and exchange ideas with each other.**

**_Madame Rodoshe_: Your my first helper with my very first story A Virtual Mess, your OC's are really nice and I wish I could use them all but sadly I can't. You've also been loyal and I wish for the OC predicament to not affect you also.**

**_asastridzeogearfried_: Your also great with your story Prisoner! It's a very twist story with Mike and I love it! Can't wait for that next update.**

**_The people of A Virtual Mess/A Digital Search_: Haven't heard from most of you in awhile... but I loved your responses to my first story. It was a struggle but it was a great story to make!**

**_SailorMarble14_: You were also a first reviewer to A Virtual Mess and it was really great with those ideas of yours! I loved them all!**

**_Everyone else/Anonymous viewers_: Also, thanks for the great support from all of you. It was really nice for people to read my stories. **

**But my final question before a sign off... Can we stop the hate with OC's?**

**-_shinxshinx1595_**


End file.
